Red Letter Day
by ftb-churro
Summary: Fanfic for a very special day in February, enjoy! Ichiruki-centric with special participation of Chappy the Rabbit! this is my second fic so please give your opinions about it... It's dedicated to BA! theme: Rukia got the best idea for Valentine! But is t


"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh_!" The hollow screamed so hard from Rukia's attack. It was flawless and easy, as expected from the shinigami with black hair and purple eyes.

As she put back her gigai on, Rukia came across a boy giving chocolates and flowers to a girl, saying, "It's kinda early but, Happy Valentine's Day!" The girl smiled happily and hugged him. Rukia's eyebrows rose a little higher for the fact that she didn't know what that greeting meant. She held her chin and had herself in deep thought. Suddenly, Ichigo snapped her out.

"_Oi! Oi! Oi!"_ He snapped his fingers in front of her face. Rukia was surprised when Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"Ichigo… School's over?"

"Aah. Although I could've finished that hollow but you went out first." His eyebrows furrowed even more from annoyance.

"Don't make me worry."

"_Tawake_. I won't do that. As you could see, everything's fine. I'm not reckless like you!" She wore an evil grim to him.

"_Teme_…" Ichigo broke his calmness from her last statement. But inside, he should be the one to kill it, not her. Otherwise, she might be in danger again!

After that, Rukia changed the topic so as not to make the situation tense.

"What is the meaning of all those stuff?" She pointed at a store where a lot of people going in and out carrying roses, sweets and red heart-shaped things alike.

"oh, that… It's a preparation for _**tomorrow**_." He scratched his head and crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow?" She was interested to know more. However, she realized it was the one she heard a moment ago.

_**Valentine's Day.**_

"So what do they do about it?"

"They just give and receive those for their love ones."

"So you could give some of those to your friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so… But those aren't important; it's a waste of time."

"Don't be stupid, I think it's a fascinating event."

"Well for me, it isn't! It's the thought that counts!"

Ichigo gazed at Rukia without her noticing it. He looked back and started walking. Since the mission was done, might as well go home instead.

Rukia's mind was still filled about that day. The only person that entered her mind was **him**.

_**Ichigo…**_

__________________________^-^___________________________________________

Rukia was lying down inside Ichigo's closet that night but can't sleep. Thoughts for that day were still present. She can't help but think on what to do for the orange-haired guy already sleeping in his bed.

"What should I do?"

She closed her eyes and had an idea. It's the only thing she could do, there's no other way. Her eyes were tired and began to shut until she fell asleep.

**February 14**, 6:00 AM in Japanese time at the Karakura town. Rukia woke up as early as she could and grabbed something for Ichigo's bag. She put it in her pocket and made sure that the sleepy head wasn't disturbed. Before she went back to his closet, he observed him first. She smiled and closed the door.

Rukia was happy that he didn't notice anything. The school was different for the fact that most of the girls in their class received many flowers and sweets while the boys are busy giving it to them. Well, Ichigo was the exception. He lay back on his chair and if bored, reads his books in advance before the start of their next class. He saw Rukia accepted a lot of gifts from the gentlemen. He ignored it but somehow, he thought that he should give something to her, but not these kinds of pathetic things. She also has not talked to him or gave him a sarcastic look or whatsoever.

Subsequently, Ichigo sensed Rukia's reiatsu slightly. It was a small leak, but he felt it for sure. However, regarding that she was at the classroom gave him suspicion. The present 'Rukia' wasn't really her.

_Damn it! Where did she go now?_

He got off from his chair and carelessly pulled 'Rukia' out and went to the rooftop. His classmates doubt his aggressiveness towards her.

"Why the heck did you do that for?"

"Where is she?"

"What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Don't joke with me, idiot! You're not her! I sensed her just now, answer me!"

He pulled her uniform and almost lifted her in mid-air. She pushed him hard and fixed herself.

"I'm surpwised. Rukia-sama was confident that she sealed her spiritual power securely. You are definitely something, Ichigo-sama."

He was right, it was not her. It was the modified soul Rukia likes. Chappy the Rabbit.

"You wuv her, don't you?"

"It can't be mistaken. You've ruined it. As always, it can't be helped." Chappy pouted and hold him down.

"What the…"

"Rukia-sama told e to do this so that you won't interfere. I'll bweak your arms this time just like before if you continue this."

"This is not the time for playing games. Get off me!"

He forced himself to stand and Chappy jumped to avoid his next move. She sighed and said, "Rukia-sama said something about Valentine's Day."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

"You mentioned that those material things aren't important, it's the thought that counts. As long as you show them how much you care for them, it's fine."

Ichigo's current stance was changed from fear to madness and then to silence. The air blew gently and the mood around was peaceful all of a sudden.

"_Sokka._ I'll go then." Then, he went downstairs.

"_Matte---_You can't turn into a shini----''

He looked for his deputy Soul Reaper badge but couldn't find it. "Where did I put it? It was always here!"

He stopped, he understood where and who got it.

_**Rukia!**_

_______________________________^-^______________________________________

Rukia was fighting a lot of hollows since this morning. It's a rare case for her except the last time she experienced it when Ichigo and Ishida had a duel back then. Well, she didn't really have her powers to give assistance that time------

"A couple more to go!"

She eliminated them as fast as she can so as not to waste the rest of the day.

_Maybe after this, I would make it up to you; at least, this is how I could say thank you and how much I…_

A flash of blue light had just been cut through the enemy Rukia was about to take on next. Her eyes widened from the familiar gesture attack.

"_Baka mo no!_ Why are you here?!"

"What else? To save you, _dammit!_"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't waste your care on me!"

Ichigo slashed the hollow coming on his way.

"You think that all these things that I do is a waste for you? I do this because I wanted to! For me I…."

As he finished the final blow to the hollow, he said,

"I don't care what you say and scold you want like you always do. Still, I will come and save you even if it means risking my life on the line! I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

It's over, they're gone. Fortunately, it will go back to the usual number of appearances unlike today. Ichigo checked on Rukia to see if she's okay. She remains standing there, with a surprised look on her face.

"What's with the face?"

"Huh? _Betsuni---_''

She hid her face with bothered eyes that reflected her bewilderment from what he said earlier. Then, she bit her lip to prevent herself from any reactions she might express accidentally. Few hours have passed by before the sun sets down. Ichigo and Rukia strolled side by side at a bridge near the town. The scene at that time was certainly beautiful and it felt different from all the other sunsets they both seen.

"It might be a crazy idea for you but it's all worth it."

Ichigo stared at Rukia who was enjoying the sight.

"It was me who thought this for what you all call 'Valentine's Day'. Since you didn't like those 'useless stuff', I thought that this would please you… or show my gratitude so I just----''

"That's enough!"

Rukia turned to him and they caught each other eyes. Ichigo looked away with both of their faces red as strawberry.

"You didn't do anything special today. You just made me worry about you even more than yesterday. As long as you're by my side, I'm happy. That would be the best gift I could receive for every Valentine's Day or any day…"

He coughed and continued, "Don't do that again, got it!"

"I understand. _Arigatou_ Ichigo." ukia's voice was soft and wore a smile after.

The sun has set. At that moment, the spike-haired boy moved closer to the petite girl and their hands touched slightly, until they began to feel each others warmth with their hands.

"Oh yeah Rukia, what were you going to say just now?"

"Oh? That… maybe some other time…"

_______________________________END____________________________________

Did you like it? Hope you do…. =


End file.
